Continuación de Un Sueño
by Irina Black Smith
Summary: 8 años pasaron de la captura de las cartas Sakura y cierta castaña se le hace imposible ocultar los sentimientos que siente por cierta joven de ojos Amatista. Pero la llegada de un nuevo enemigo y verdades que saldrán a la luz unirán sus destinos esta vez haciendo que confiesen su amor en una situación que no esperaban ambas. ¿Qué pasará? Tomoyo x Sakura. Continuación de un Sueño.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: Card Captor Sakura.

Tipo de relato: Fanfic.

Capítulos: 30.

Autor: Irina Black Smith.

Pareja: Tomoyo x Sakura.

Título:

Continuación de Un Sueño.

Prólogo.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 17 años y vivo en Japón la Ciudad de Tomoeda, curso en la secundaria Seiju 2do año y tengo un hermano de 24 años que se llama Touya, el cual estudia Ingeniería Civil en Inglaterra con su amigo Yukito hace 8 años que el se fue a pesar que lo extraño mucho, mantenemos contacto mediante mail. El conmigo y Yukito de vez en cuando hablan frecuentemente conmigo.

Vivo con mi padre Fujitaka el es profesor en una Universidad en Tokio y es arqueólogo y con Kero mi guardián Solar, sin problema alguno ya que mi padre sabe de la existencia de el y Yue.

Yue...

También vive con uno es mi juez, mi guardián lunar siempre tan atento conmigo el trabaja en un cafetín en Tokio ya que yo lo separe de Yukito hace 8 años por el cual vive como un ser humano normal en un cuerpo a parte a pesar que aún conserva sus poderes mágicos.

Tengo una prima y amiga que se llama Tomoyo hace 11 años que estoy enamorada de ella...

A, pesar que ella esta enamorada de Lee Shaoran, un chico que hace tiempo atrás era mi rival de las cartas Clow y con el tiempo se fue volviendo mi amigo pero ahora a sido un tormento para mi ya que es mi enemigo en secreto por el amor de ella, pero aun así estoy condenada a fingir que todo está bien y que los apoyo ya que esta mal que la ame porque es mi prima y mi amiga, pues jamás ella me vería de la forma que yo quiero, ya que me ve como una amiga a parte que soy su prima.

Si tan solo algún día mi sueño se haría realidad...

De tener el amor de ella...

Este es el inicio de mi historia.

Continuará.

Notas de Autor:

Hola jajajaja, decidí hacer una continuación a mi oneshot "Un Sueño" totalmente editado, ya que mi anterior cuenta [ Kathleen Kyros, fue hackeada y decidi publicar ambos fic hasta en Wattpad como Irina Black Smith. Ojalá disfruten la historia.

Dudas, Reviews, Tomatazos, Sugerencias y Quejas manden pm...

Que viva el yuri! :D

Tomoyo x Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdos del Pasado.

Sakura se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos pensando lo que había pasado el día de ayer en la escuela, todo por aquel estúpido niño que había regresado de Inglaterra el cual era la Reencarnación del Mago Clow si tan solo ese niño no hubiera regresado tal vez, tuviera una oportunidad…

Con ella…

Suspiro recordando lo que había sucedido el día de ayer en la mañana.

Flashback.

_¿Sabías que Eriol regreso de Inglaterra?_ murmuro una adolescente de pelo purpura a una castaña de ojos verdes con un leve rubor en su rostro de porcelana, quien se sorprendió por la pregunta que le hacia su amiga cuando estaba a punto de contestar la chica murmuro en un tono lleno de alegría:

_¡Me ama!_

_¡Se me declaro Eriol, Sakura!_

La castaña quedo pasmada al escuchar lo que le dijo la chica no podía creer lo que escuchaba su corazón se había detenido por completo, estaba que se desmayaba o incluso que huía de aquel lugar como era posible que Tomoyo actuara de esa forma y que Eriol haya regresado y se le declare a ella, cuando ella pensaba confesarle a la chica de pelo purpura que la amaba con todo su ser y que le dolía pues ocultar este amor secreto por temor de perder su amistad nunca tuvo el valor de decirle pero bueno ya que ella no le correspondía tan solo la veía como una amiga y hermana, desgraciadamente era un sueño del cual estaba condenada a conformarse pero bueno que podía hacer si tan solo hubiera una esperanza…

Lo cual dudaba ya que era difícil con el regreso de Eriol, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su amiga quien la miraba con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro:

_ ¿Sakura que te pasa?_

_Has estado como fuera de sí, ni siquiera prestas atención a lo que te digo…_ agrego la chica en un tono lleno de preocupación.

_Nada…_mintió la castaña con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y lo cual rápidamente se apresuró a decir ya que su amiga la miraba con una mirada llena de desconfianza en su rostro: Me alegra que Eriol haya vuelto, se ve que te ama Tomoyo…_ al decir esto último agrego: Tengo que irme, hoy me toca hacer los deberes del hogar ya que mi padre no estará en casa y Touya se quedara hasta tarde con Yukito._

_ Oh…_ tan solo atinó a decir la adolescente con una mirada llena de decepción en su rostro cosa que no fue notada por la castaña._ Nos vemos mañana Sakura. Cuídate…_

Fin del Flashback.

No se percató que por haber estado perdida en sus pensamientos había tropezado con Tomoyo la cual la sujeto por ambos hombros con fuerza impidiendo que se cayera quien tan solo la miraba con una mirada llena de preocupación en su rostro.

Continuará.

Notas de Autor:

¿Que pasara?

Averiguarlo en el siguiente capitulo...

Que viva el yuri! :D

Tomoyo x Sakura.


End file.
